Fire and Water
by unicornhime
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Makorra Month. "A heart well worth winning, and well won. A heart that, once won, goes through fire and water for the winner, and never changes, and is never daunted."
1. Forever and Always

Korra sat with her legs crossed and Mako's right hand in her lap. Mako had no choice but to sit beside her in the cool grass.

She tugged his glove off, one finger at a time, and grinned at how tense he was as the breeze ruffled his hair. "Relax, Mako. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," he said indignantly, his fingers curling ever so slightly, "It's just…it feels weird without them."

Korra pulled the rest of the glove off, then leaned forward to kiss his scarred palm. He relaxed slightly as she cradled his hand in hers.

She traced the raised flesh of his scar with her fingertip. "Katara taught me how to read palms when I was little. I want to see what yours says."

Mako remained silent, though her gentle touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Your life line is straight, and long," Korra smirked. "That means you're cautious when it comes to life and love."

Mako reddened and Korra pecked one rosy cheek. "It's deep, though. You'll live long and well."

He was somewhat appeased.

"Your heart line is deep, too. That means you keep your emotions under control, and this curve here? That means you give all of yourself to love, no matter the cost."

"I think you're giving me a biased reading," Mako said teasingly, and started to pull his hand back.

Korra protested, "Of course not! It's all right here!" She yanked his hand back.

"Alright," he humored her, "what does it say about my future?"

Korra followed the lines with her index finger, then looked up at him with a smirk. "Do you really need me to read your palm to tell you that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't _need_ you to tell me any of this, but that didn't stop you."

She stuck out her bottom lip and released his hand. "Well apparently we're going to be together forever and always. Sorry about that."

He laughed and pulled her into his lap. She curled against his chest in spite of herself. "I already knew that, too, but it's always nice to hear again."


	2. Red String of Fate

**Red String of Fate**

Korra rummaged through a box and said, holding up a bundle of old newspapers, "I can't believe I have so much stuff. I came to Republic City with nothing but Naga's saddlebags."

Mako chuckled and wrapped the small glass fire ferret he'd given her on the anniversary of her joining the team in tissue paper. "You're kind of a pack rat, you know."

She balled up a piece of newspaper and threw it at him. He batted it away easily and laughed.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up a small satchel of rocks.

Korra walked over and took it from him, a soft smile on her lips. "I forgot about that. That's from the first time I came to Republic City. I was really little. We went to the park and I met this kid and we played for hours. He gave me those pebbles as a sort of souvenir, and they kind of became like a good luck charm." She shrugged. "It's kind of silly, I know. I gave him a bracelet."

Mako had an odd look on his face. He got to his feet and grabbed Korra's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

He quickly led the way back to his own room, and dug the duffel bag he'd brought with him when he'd moved to the air temple so long ago. It contained all he owned, and he reached to the bottom and pulled out a small blue stoned bracelet.

Korra's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"A little girl in the park. She was the first girl to ever give me a gift." He turned the bracelet over in his hands. "I was so sad when she never came back."

She picked up the bracelet, then looked up at him. "You mean..."

"Yeah, looks like it." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I never stood a chance against you."

Smiling, she raised up on her toes to kiss him soundly. "No one ever does."


	3. Compatibility

**Compatibility**

"I swear if I have to sit through one more press conference listening to Tarrlok's garbage, I will not be responsible for my action," Korra growled as she let herself in to the bending brothers' apartment.

Both boys were home and both grimaced sympathetically. "That's rough," Bolin said. "And sorry, but I have to run. Pabu and I are heading to the park to work on his newest trick."

Pabu squeaked in agreement, twitching his tail and jumped onto Bolin's shoulder.

Then Korra was left alone with the older brother, who she was still getting used to. Her crush made her exceptionally awkward around him, but his bossiness brought out her competitiveness. Her training with the team was going well, but she had yet to really win over the firebender.

She made herself at home on the couch, as usual, and sighed. "Tenzin says not to let him work me up so much. But how can I do that when all he does is _lie_?"

Mako raised a brow at her. "Welcome to Republic City. The politicians lie and you can't do a thing about it."

She frowned. "Well sorry I'm not Mr. Cynical like you."

"What do you want me to say?"

Pulling herself to her feet restlessly, she announced, "I want to spar. Train, or something. I can't sit still, and if I go out I'll do something that I know will give Tenzin a reason to scold me."

That got a grin from him, albeit a weak one. "You can't fight Tarrlok, so you want to fight me?"

"Yep," Korra laughed.

Mako gave her a long, hard look.

Maybe they had more in common than he'd thought.

"Alright. Let's go."


	4. Faith

**Faith**

Mako swallowed hard as he stared down the steep slope of the icy glacier. He was perched at the top, trailing after Korra, and surrounded by penguins.

"Having second thoughts, City Boy?" Korra teased.

He snorted. "I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"Come on," she reached over to tug on his arm. "Have a little faith in me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Rolling his eyes, he said. "Where to begin? The polar plunge? The sea urchins? Or how about that overnight trip without telling your father?"

She waved his comments aside. "Just trust me on this one. Penguin sledding is the best thing."

Later, when Mako was sitting in bed with a broken arm and an I-told-you-so expression, Korra refused to admit defeat and said, "Okay, but you had fun _before_ the fall, right?"

He couldn't help smile wryly. Anytime spent with Korra was fun - in one way or another - but there was no way he could admit that to her _now_. She'd never let him hear the end of it and would forever be dragging him into crazy situations.

He settled on "I didn't hate it."

Korra saw through him, of course, rose from the bed, and kissed the top of his head. "Like I said - have a little faith."

His smile softened. He had nothing but faith in her.


	5. Respect

**Respect**

Mako found Korra pouting with Naga at the pavilion overlooking the bay. She scratched the polar bear's belly with a bit more enthusiasm than probably normal.

Mako wouldn't have thought anything of her crazed scratching - just write it off as another Korra quirk - but the girl was also frowning and muttering to herself.

Naga whined and rolled away, sitting up. As much as she loved her master, the girl was getting distracted and too strong for her own good.

When Korra rose to her feet with a heavy sigh and began pacing, Mako decided it was time to intervene.

"Korra?" He called.

She turned toward him her frown softening at the sight of him, and brushed her hair back with the heel of her palm. "Tenzin yelled at me today."

That surprised Mako. Not that someone yelled at her - that was practically a daily occurrence - but that Korra was so affected by it.

"What happened?" He pulled her to lean against the gazebo rail.

"I was...practicing accessing the Avatar state."

Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was using it to race Ikki and Meelo."

"Korra," Mako moaned. "You can't do that."

She frowned, "That's what Tenzin said. You're not siding with him, are you? I'm the Avatar, I should get to decide what the Avatar state is used for!"

He held out his hands defensively. "But you're not just the Avatar. You're Korra, too, and I think your letting your... Korra-ness influence your Avatar-ness."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I mean," he tried to explain, "the Avatar has been has been around for centuries. There's a certain level of respect that demands. You can't just ignore that, no matter who you are."

Her frown shifted to a pout. "You're sounding too much like Tenzin. I don't like it."

"Maybe because we're both right and you're wrong. It's been known to happen."

She crossed her arms and Mako groaned. He tugged on one arm. "Don't pout, you just don't want to admit you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong."

"But you're not right, either."

She didn't sigh anything, just stuck her bottom lip out further.

"You wouldn't be this upset if you truly thought Tenzin and I were wrong."

This was difficult for her. The girl was too used to getting her way, or forcing her way.

But she had to learn.

"It's okay to be wrong, you know," he laced his fingers with hers. "You tell me I'm wrong at least ten times a week."

That got a weak smile from her.

"And so you've got one more thing to learn. You'll master this just as well as you'll master everything else." He squeezed her hand. "Okay?"

She squeezed back. "Okay."


	6. Selflessness

**Selflessness**

Despite her distinct lack of domesticity, Korra made Mako's lunch everyday for the first week of his new job as a police officer.

It was never anything fancy, but she was proud of herself. She tried to duplicate the meals she remembered as a child, though results varied. Mako always accepted her meal with a smile, a thanks and a faint blush.

After a week, though, he wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

He knew Korra tried, but he had a feeling she never taste-tested her creations. Or, if she did, had a very different palate.

The other guys at the station teased him as he traded his meal with a boy from the Northern Water Tribe who ate _anything_.

"Are you ever going to tell your girlfriend you don't like her cooking?"

Mako sighed. "She's so busy but gets up early to make it. I don't want her to think I don't appreciate it."

"Surely she'd want to know if you weren't even eating it."

He shrugged. "I don't mind, as long as she's happy."

"Oh, she's not happy anymore," a voice said behind him.

Mako gulped as his fellow officers looked behind him. Their eyes widened a little before they mumbled excuses and fled the room.

"Korra," Mako greeted her, turned around with a nervous smile. "This is a surprise."

"I had some business with the Chief and thought I'd have lunch with you." She held up a bag with a frown, "I even brought extra sea prunes."

"Um," Mako stalled, glancing down at his traded lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like it?" She demanded to know, her voice low.

"It wasn't that I didn't like - "

"Liar! You never ate any of it!" She pointed at the food in front of him. "I put a lot of work into it and you just gave it away!"

"I tried to eat it, I swear."

Korra's eyes narrowed. "It was that bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad, just...not what I'm used to. You made water tribe food, but not just any water tribe food - traditional water tribe food. It's... too bitter for someone who grew up on scraps in the city. I don't know how you even got the stuff to make it." Mako tried to be gentle about breaking it to her, but he could see Korra's face fall and shoulders sag as her anger faded and disappointment took over.

"Katara sent me some things," she muttered. "It's all I know how to make."

"Oh Korra." Mako stood. "I loved that you made lunch for me. I'm sorry I didn't like it." He felt miserable.

"No," she slumped against the table. "I should have asked what kind of food you liked. I just wanted to do something for you. Especially since I hardly get to see you with our busy schedules lately." She touched her forehead to the cool tabletop to hid her blushing cheeks. "I didn't want you to forget about me."

He touched her shoulder and she turned, her cheek still on the table. "You don't have to make food for me for that. I never stop thinking about you," he grinned. "My partners always complain I talk about you too much."

She sat up hesitantly. "Really?"

"Of course!" He sat next to her. "Korra, you know I'm crazy about you, right?"

She nodded, her blush deepening. She still wasn't used to hearing, though.

"And that means I'm crazy about _you_. You don't have to do try so hard," he ruffled her hair.

She scowled, though couldn't hold it for very long before smiling. "You idiot. I still wish you would have just told me."

He shrugged. "I could see it made you happy. I didn't want to take that away from you."

"Well I'd be happier knowing you actually enjoyed what I was doing for you."

He laughed. "I'm sure you'll think of something else."

She smirked.

"You can count on that."


	7. Trust

**Trust**

"I'm coming out, and you better not laugh!" Korra called through the door.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not going to laugh. I've seen you dressed up before."

"Not with make-up and everything! Asami went crazy."

He chuckled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I can hear you laughing already! I don't trust you!"

He fought to keep a straight face. "I was laughing at Asami," he tried, "Not you."

"Liar."

"Okay, fine. I was laughing at you. But only because you're being ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous."

Mako could picture her childlike pout on the other side of the door. "You are, but that's not the point. Get out here, or we're going to be late."

"I'm the Avatar. They'll wait for me."

He wanted to pound his head against the wall. "They might, but that's no way to greet the delegation from the Fire Islands."

She groaned. "Fine. Remember, you promised."

"Cross my heart. Now open the door."

He could hear her inhale deeply, then watched the doorknob turn.

She stepped through, and he was not laughing.

He gaped at her - it was true he'd never seen her with make-up, and while he liked her natural beauty, Asami did something to her to enhance it. Her eyes looked brighter, her lips fuller, her skin softer.

"Korra," he breathed, "You look beautiful."

She smiled shyly as a blush painted her cheeks. "Thanks. My face feels heavy."

He stroked her cheek, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Your face looks beautiful."

She stuck her tongue at him, and he laughed.

She pointed at his face triumphantly, declaring, "See! I knew you would laugh!"

He kissed her forehead.

"You're ridiculous. Now, let's go."


	8. Miscommunication

**Miscommunication**

Mako's motorcycle roared down the street as he revved the engine, straining to go faster and weaving in and out of traffic.

Horns blared as he quite thoroughly abused his police siren privileges, desperately racing to Korra.

The call at the station had to be wrong, somehow.

She _couldn't_ be dying.

The message looped in his mind like a scratched record.

Her voice cut in and out, sounding hollow and distant.

"Mako..." she sounded out of breath. "...got away...at the hospital now. Can you...dying..."

He nearly dropped the receiver when he heard that last word. He didn't hesitate even a second, just shouted _something_ to his partner and sprinted out the door.

Pulling up at the hospital's entrance, he nearly threw his bike to the side as he leapt off, running inside.

He skidded to a stop when he saw his girlfriend standing in the entrance way, perfectly fine.

She grinned widely as soon as she spotted him, but her grin slipped when she saw his expression. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Mako? Is something wrong?"

He just gaped at her for a moment, then, taking two long strides, gathered her into a tight hug. She squeaked in surprise, but returned the gesture, asking again if something was wrong.

He pressed his lips against her neck, breathing her in. She smelled like sweat and ash and polar bear dog with a hint of the ocean she always managed to carry with her.

"You scared me to death," he murmurred. "Your call... I thought you said were dying."

She laughed weakly. "Oh, Mako. I said I was dying to see you. The triad members we were trailing got away and I came here to help a couple citizens who got caught in the crossfire."

She squeezed him back again before stepping back. He almost didn't let her go.

"Don't do that to me again. You scared me. I think I broke every traffic law trying to get here."

"Aw," she cooed. "Sorry. I'll try to be careful with my calls. I forgot how bad the phone in the healers' station is."

"Are you needed here anymore?"

"No, I'm all done. That's why I called you in the first place," she smirked. "And you?"

"I don't think I'd be much use if I went back," he shook his head, still smiling with relief. "Let's go home."

She wrapped both her hands around his arm as they walked back out into the night. "I am sorry," she said softly. "And I did miss you."

"Just don't give me a heart attack next time."

"Don't give me a next time," she smirked.


	9. Flaw

**Flaw**

Mako wanted to punch something.

"Sometimes you can just be so _infuriating_," he groaned, his fists balled up tight and stiff against his side.

He loved, Korra, he really did, but she just always had to be _right_, even if she was dead wrong.

"It's only infuriating because you know I'm right!" Korra shot back.

"You're not right! You and I both know that a raid on the Agni Kai's would be a disaster!"

"Now with the insider information we have!"

"Yes, even then!" He wanted to shake her. "It doesn't matter how much information you have, they have more manpower and the home court advantage. Plus, for all we know, it could be a set-up!"

"It's not, Mako!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

She was in his face now, inches in front of him. Her eyes burned with conviction, and her shoulder were pushed defiantly back and she drew to her full height, undeterred by Mako's much taller stature.

He shouted in frustration and spun away from her, knowing their hot tempers would lead to angry words they would regret.

"Why can't you just admit when you're wrong?" he asked, half to himself, in a quiet voice.

Something about the sudden stillness reached her, and she paused.

"You're only human," he continued, speaking to the wall. "You're allowed to make mistakes."

"I'm the -" she began, as she had a hundred times before.

"The Avatar," he finished for her. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't matter."

She softened. "It never does to you, does it?"

He turned back to her, stepped forward, and lightly gripped her shoulders. "No. It doesn't. Can you please just admit it's not a good idea?"

The concern in his eyes made her throat catch. She bit her lip, then sighed. Reluctantly, she said, "There might be better ideas."

"And you'll consider them?" He pressed.

She rolled her eyes. "If I must."

"Thank you," he pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Not you," she teased gently. "You're invincible."

"If only."


	10. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

Mako heard the soft knock at his door and immediately knew it was Korra. Not from the faint outline behind the shoji door, or the fact that no one else had reason to visit him in the middle of the night, but from the way her knock managed to sound both confident and hesitant at the same time.

One of the many mysteries of Korra.

He shuffled over to the door and slid it open, smirking slightly. "Can I help you?"

Korra looked up at him sheepishly. "I can't sleep."

He chuckled, "Come in."

She complied immediately, smiling and making herself comfortable in his bed.

"Make yourself at home," he joked, watching her snuggle into his blankets; he always slept with several, happy to leave his cold nights behind.

"Thanks," she stuck out her tongue. "You're welcome to join me."

"Well, it is my bed."

"Then what are you doing clear over there?"

He laughed and rectified that, and slid in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

She waited a moment, enjoying the closeness. "Nothing in particular."

He waited. He knew she just needed a little time sometimes.

She traced patterns along the arm around her. "I had a bad dream."

He shifted to hold her tighter.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know you're safe and you're where I can keep you that way."

"I can keep myself safe, too, you know."

"Not as well as I can."

He kissed her forehead. "I can still beat you when we spar."

"That was a lucky shot and you know it." She poked his waist and he squirmed, laughing.

"I'm just pointing out that you don't need to worry so much."

She shrugged in his embrace. "It's what I do."

"I know. I wouldn't have you any other way."


	11. Abstinence

**Abstinence**

Korra yanked her shirt on angrily and refused to look at Mako, despite his pleading.

"Korra, please, I didn't mean it like that. Don't leave."

"You basically called me a prostitute for wanted to show you I love you," she said flatly, finger-combing her hair back into submission.

He groaned. "You know I didn't mean that."

"How else am I supposed to take your comment about being surrounded by them when you were a kid? What other conclusion am I supposed to draw here?!" She started pacing around the room, and Mako started to worry she would just storm out without letting him explain.

"I was trying to tell you where I was coming from. Please just let me finish."

She scowled at him, and stood by the door with her arms crossed. "Fine. Start talking, slick."

"Well, you know I was on the streets or with the Triple Threats a lot growing up. The...girls," her scowl deepened, "were always around. And they were never happy. Sure they put on a happy face for their clients, but it was empty."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with anything."

"I want you to be happy," he sighed. "I don't want you to be empty like that."

"Mako," she sounded exasperated. "Are you trying to say you think there's a connection between unhappiness and sex?"

He flushed a little at her wording, blunt as always, and that was enough answer for her.

She walked back over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh Mako. You dummy. Did you ever think that they were unhappy because they didn't love the person they were having sex with, and that it's completely different from us?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"And that maybe when you do that with someone you love, it's can be the greatest feeling in the world? I love you, even if you're being a bit dense right now. I wanted to show you."

"I love you, too, but I just, I don't know, I can't explain it."

"You're not ready." She sad simply, her initial hurt still present, but fading. "I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for how you feel."

"You're still mad."

"Only a little."

"Can I apologize for that?"

That prompted a small smile. "Okay."

He picked up her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it. "Stay?"

"Okay."


	12. Red

**Red**

Korra was in a foul mood.

It wasn't because of anything in particular, just a combination of stress, lack of sleep, and too many irritating politicians in her life.

She dragged herself into the kitchen of the tiny apartment she and Mako shared, and slumped over the table, moaning.

He chuckled at her dramatic entrance and presented her with her breakfast, which she grunted a thanks for and shoveled it down.

When she finished, she stretched and gathered her things - a brown leather bag with notes about the upcoming bender/non-bender legislation, the packed lunch Mako'd prepared, and her coat.

Slightly more awake, she reached up to kiss Mako's cheek. "Good morning. And see you later."

He smiled, "See you later."

His shift at the police station began much later, but he liked to spend time with her in the morning, even if she was only barely conscious.

Mako always had been more of a morning person.

When Korra shuffled through her things after arriving a City Hall, she found a small note tucked inside. Mako's cramped handwriting left her a small message, scrawled in red ink.

_Don't forget I love you. - M_

She smiled, her heart warming over and skipping a beat. He was so sweet to her.

She worked quickly, eager to return home and see him again, though he worked later than she did. She picked up some ingredients to make him (a simple) dinner, as well as the sweet mochi she knew he loved.

When she got home, there was another one of his notes that fluttered from atop the door when she opened it.

_You're not allowed to look for them all right away, but I thought you could use some cheering up and hid more notes around the apartment. Happy hunting! - M_

It took all she had not to disobey. Even then, she couldn't help but look through the pantry to find another note that read:

_Even though we both know I'm the better cook, I love your food and I love that you try despite all the smoke and fire of past experiences. - M_

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

Her preparations were almost all done when there was a knock at her door.

She frowned. Mako wouldn't knock and she wasn't expecting anyone else.

Opening the door curiously, she found Lin on her doorstep, looking solemn.

"Korra," the woman began. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

She held out Mako's red scarf, the one he still carried for good luck even though it was little more than a scrap of fabric the size of his palm now.

Korra looked at it confusion, then up at the police chief. "I don't understand."

Lin explained in a far-off voice that there'd been an ambush and Mako'd been caught in the middle of it. He was too busy protecting some kids in the wrong place at the wrong time that he didn't protect himself. It had been almost instant.

"No," Korra murmured, her eyes welling up. "No."

"I'm sorry," Lin offered, but Korra refused to listen and Lin left her to her grief.

She began tearing through the apartment, looking for the red inked notes that Mako promised he'd hidden.

She found ten before collapsing in their - now just her - bed.

The notes scatted around her like fallen rose petals as she sobbed into his pillow. It still held his musky scent and she refused to believe that he was gone.

"You said you'd seem me later," she mourned. "You're not supposed to disappear like this!"

But he had.

And now all she had left of him was her memories and the little red lettered notes.

They kept turning up, in the most unlikely placed. At first, Korra hated them; they reminded her of what she'd lost. Then, she grew to cherish them. Mako was still alive when she read them, even if he was only alive for her.

Finally, though, she'd found the last of them.

The last one was hidden in one of Mako's favorite books, and one Korra had never been fond of. But she pulled it out one day, fingering the binding that Mako had held so dear.

The one hundredth note slipped out. The familiar red characters bled together through her tears.

_I plan on protecting this one,_ it read, _so it should be the last. And though I could probably keep going about all the ways I love you, I've run out of hiding places._

_The most important thing is that you understand how much I love you and how special you are. I just love you so much, that's all there's left to say._

_I love you,_

_Mako._


	13. Hero

**Hero**

A rush of exhilaration shot through Mako's veins as he raced down the dark alley way, hot on the trail of a hoodlum from the Red Monsoons.

He sent a burst of flame at the man's feet in attempt to trip him up, and hit dead on. The man crumpled to the ground, and scrambled to face his pursuer.

Mako grinned triumphantly and fell to the ground beside him, quickly cuffing him and reading him his rights, unable to keep the gloating out of his voice.

It was his first arrest on his own.

The man stopped struggling once he felt the cold metal on his wrists, but even the cuffs didn't wipe the smug look off the criminal's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Mako asked, amused. "You're under arrest, with a dozen witnesses to testify against you."

"Maybe so," he grunted, "But that doesn't mean I didn't accomplish my goal. I'd say the Avatar should be rather uncomfortable about now."

Mako grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the cold stone. "What did you say?"

The man winced. "You heard me."

Mako hauled him up and threw him against the brick wall, "Where is she?" He growled.

"Why should I tell you?" The cuffs' chains clinked.

"Because it would be all to easy to...misfire... and no one would miss you." Mako's voice was cold and dangerous.

The man remained silent for too long, and Mako lit a flame above his fist, cocked and ready to fire.

The man's eyes widened, then narrowed. "If you kill me, it won't save her."

Mako punched him, though not as hard as he would have liked. Either way, the man crumpled to the ground. Mako dragged him over to a pipe and used another set of cuffs to secure him; he'd come back later or radio it in.

He had to get to Korra.

The man had run from Yao's Butchery, and Mako raced back. He shoved the doors open and the place looked deserted.

"Korra!" He cried out, "Korra, are you here?"

He couldn't hear anything. The door to the back squeaked on its hinges.

He couldn't afford to catch his breath, and barged ahead, slamming the door out of his way.

The back seemed as empty as the front, but there was something that just felt off.

"Korra?"

She had to be here.

He had almost given up when he heard a faint thud. "Korra!"

He turned to the sound, but saw nothing but the padlocked door of the freezer.

He heard it again, and realized it was coming from _inside_ the freezer.

Slamming against the door, he cried out, "Korra!"

"Mako?"

"Hold on, I'll get you out!"

He fired the lock until the links glowed red hot, then kicked them until they shattered apart. He yanked the door open and Korra tumbled out.

He caught her easily, breathing a sigh of relief once she was back in his arms.

"My hero," she teased faintly.

"Are you okay?" Mako looked her over in concern.

"Please," she scoffed. "They put a girl from the southern tribes in a freezer. It was like springtime to me.

"So you're okay?"

"Well," she eyed him, "I wouldn't mind you playing the hero a little bit more. I think I sprained my ankle."

Mako was all too happy to scoop her off her feet, cradling her close to his chest. "My pleasure."

Korra looped her hands around his neck. "Just don't let this damsel in distress thing get you too excited. I don't plan on repeating it."

He shifted her closer. "Of course not."

"Although," she began slowly.

"Yes?"

"It's good knowing I've got you to watch out for me," she confessed, grinned shyly up at him and pressed a couple lingering kissed to his neck and jaw.

He nudged her with his chin, angling her to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

"Always."


	14. Quiver

**Quiver**

Korra's bottom lip quivered as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"No, Korra, don't look at me like that," Mako pleaded.

She tried not to grin and stepped closer, lightly placing her hands on his hips.

"Korra," he groaned.

"Please?" She peppered his neck with kisses.

"I can't, you know that."

"Please please please," she pressed against him and started to work along his jaw.

He really didn't stand a chance. He let his head fall back and surrendered.

"_Fine._ I hate you."

She let out a whoop and placed one more kiss on his lips. "You love me. And don't worry, you're going to love flying with me! You won't even realize how high up you are! If that doesn't get you over you fear of heights, nothing will!"


	15. Teeth

**Teeth**

Korra wasn't afraid to bare her teeth.

Especially when it came to protecting those she cared about.

When she saw Mako knocked to the ground, she lost it.

She didn't see him get back up, and she didn't see him rush to her side.

All she saw was the white hot glow of her fury.

The wind howled around her, whipping her hair and clothes. Her blood burned hot in her veins as she bent the ground around her into slabs of sharp daggers, attacking anything and everything around her.

She didn't see Mako wince from the stray debris that cut his cheek, knocking him back to his knees, or the triad members that fell to the ground.

She smelled the salt of the sea as the ocean's power swelled inside her.

There was no one left standing.

Mako crawled to her, calling her name in a strained voice so faint she thought she might be imagining it.

He grabbed her arms, crushing her to him and shielding her body with his own, begging his Korra to come back to him.

When she did, tears streamed down her cheeks.

She blinked, his face coming into focus.

"I thought I lost you," she said, her voice hoarse and broken.

He held her closer, stroking her hair. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."


	16. Uniform

**Uniform**

"I need to get your measurements," Mako said abruptly as the Fire Ferrets finished celebrating their first win in the wings of the arena.

"Excuse me?" Korra raised an eyebrow and place a hand on her hip.

He matched her look, his tone bored. "For your uniform."

Bolin snickered.

Korra's defensive stance relaxed as she briefly flushed. "Oh. Right."

Waving her through, Mako directed her to a small room while shooting his brother a dirty look. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Bolin?"

The earthbender stretched lazily. "Not at all."

It was clear he wanted to spend more time with their newest teammate. Korra shot the brothers a questioning look. "We can do it later if you two have things to do," she offered.

"No, we need to do it now so it'll be ready in time for the next match. You can't move as well in Hasook's; I'm amazed you could fight at all in it."

Korra chose not to comment on the back-handed compliment.

Instead, she shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. It can wait."

Mako frowned. "As team captain, I'm saying it can't. Bolin, go get the forms to register her for the team."

Bolin shot Korra a charming grin as his brother ushered him away. "I'll be back in a flash."

Then, Mako and Korra were alone and suddenly the atmosphere shifted without Bolin's easy nature there to soften the pair's rough edges.

They stood for a moment, silently looking at the other before Mako cleared his throat. "I'll uh, go get the measuring tape."

Korra watched him rifle through a drawer of odds and ends, her mind wandering back to the match, the adrenaline not quite faded. She remembered his first match as well, and the sheer power he displayed.

Not to mention the attraction she felt.

His brusqueness and seemingly impossibility to be impressed only made her want to work harder to gain his approval. She wasn't one to back down from anyone.

Now, that burning seemed to cackle in the still air around them, a pleasant tension that neither teen could shake.

Mako, while he admired the girl's skill, knew he had to distance himself. She was the avatar, and he was a street urchin, as the tournament organizer was so fond of calling him.

But distancing himself might prove more difficult than he'd first thought.

She was striking, and not one to be ignored. Her clear passion for bending shone in her crystal blue eyes, and her spirit showed in the determined set of her chin.

Mako had always been drawn to strength, and it was clear she had it in spades.

He returned to her side with the tape measure in hand, clearing his throat. "Stand up straight, please."

She obeyed, though asked, "How come you're the one measuring me? Is there someone in charge of uniforms or something?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it, and it's easier this way." Plus they didn't have to pay the outfitter's fee, just the cost of the uniform.

His closeness made her nervous. She couldn't help but watch him, noticing the details too minute to see from further away. "You have a scar on your ear," she observed, needing to break the silence.

Instinctively, Mako's hand went to cover the nick on the shell of his right ear, dropping one end of the tape. "I do."

"How did you get it?" Korra's face was open and curious.

Fighting over a spot under the bridge when he was on the streets with Bolin. "When I was a kid. I don't really remember."

Korra noticed how tense his shoulders had become. though she didn't know why, and offered her own story. "I have a scar on the side of my hand here, see?" She held her left hand out for him to investigate. "From when Naga was teething. She bit me."

Mako didn't know who Naga was, but didn't doubt that was the only story that featured her.

He didn't know quite how to react to the girl's openness, and worst of all, had reached the point where the only measurement he still needed was her chest. He briefly toyed with the idea of guessing based on the width of her back and shoulders, but his need as team captain to have the best fitting suit overruled it.

"I, uh," he mumbled, "just need one more, if you can lift your arms up?" He refused to look her in the eye. he also refused to acknowledge the blush that was surely making its way across his cheeks.

She hesitated only a moment before awkwardly raising her hands. When Mako's arms encircled her, her eyes flew open wide.

"Um," she started, but Mako cut her off.

"Sorry, it'll just take a second."

She breathed in his scent, impossible to ignore at this distance - a mix of sweat and smoke and something masculine she couldn't name. She bit her lip to suppress the shivers that threatened her body.

He pulled the tape tight, carefully noting the number and telling himself how bad it would be if he forgot and had to measure her again. He recited it in his head over and over again, focusing on the numbers and not what they signified.

Then he was finished.

He stepped back and quickly wrote some figures down on a piece of paper and Korra lowered her arms. Neither knew what to say next and both were blushing faintly.

Korra coughed. "Is that all? I should, uh, get back to the air temple. I'm sure Tenzin has a lot to say to me."

"That's all. Thanks," he said, too embarrassed to raise his eyes to hers.

He did see her smile and salute him before taking off, and as soon as she was gone, he sighed and smacked the heel of his palm against his forehead.

She was going to be trouble. He just knew it.


	17. Strawberries

**Strawberries**

Mako was excited to get home to his wife. She'd been grouchy and uncomfortable in the summer heat, so he'd left her a surprise of chocolate covered strawberries that morning.

She'd been craving strawberries almost since the moment they discovered she was expecting a baby, and Mako was all to happy to supply them.

Mako opened the door to find his very pregnant wife sprawled out on the couch, balancing an empty box on her stomach.

Green strawberry tops littered the coffee table, not all of them fitting in the bowl she'd grabbed to toss them in.

"Korra," Mako began, steeling himself and shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you eat _all_ of them?"

She looked up at him innocently.

"Maybe?"

"You didn't even leave _one_ for me?"

Now she looked a little guilty.

"They were _really_ really good," she offered by way of explanation. "Sorry?" Then she got a spark in her eye that Mako knew all too well. She smirked. "Give me a kiss. I'm sure I taste like them now."

Mako forgave her after that.


	18. Spice

Spice

Mako couldn't shake the smell of Korra's skin.

It clung to to him, holding onto him as tightly as he'd held on to Korra the last time they'd been together.

It was spicy and warm like the dancing firelight of the summer bonfires.

It was wild and bitter like the ocean, unpredictable and easy to provoke.

It was as firm and unmoving as the cool dirt beneath his feet.

It was as soothing and loving as the first warm breeze of spring.

It was as familiar as his own name, a comfort and a home.

Everything he never knew he wanted.

Something he would never let go.


	19. Honey

Honey

"Honey, I'm home!" Korra called happily, dropping her bag on the couch and searching the apartment for her husband.

Said husband peeked out from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "Honey?"

Korra shrugged. "What, you don't like it?"

"You've called me a lot of names," he smirked, "But that one's new."

"I don't call you that many names," Korra protested, crossing her arms across her chest and jutting one hip to the side.

Mako chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Shall I list them for you?"

"Please do." She defiantly straightened her shoulders.

"Well, I remember City Boy from the first few weeks, when you were still scared of the lights and noise of the city."

"I wasn't scared-"

"There was also Team Captain, whenever you were annoyed with me."

Korra didn't argue with that one; instead her lips quirked up in a fond smile.

"Then Officer Hotman after I joined the force. I still don't get that one."

"I've explained it like a hundred times…"

"After that," he continued, "There was the string of whatever animal you though my hair looked like."

"Aw," she reached over to ruffle his short hair, "My little Turtle Duck."

He caught her hand by the wrist, his eyes too fond to really look annoyed.

"And now we're on to foods?"

Korra slipped her hand into his and simply said, "You're all my favorite things. You got a problem with that?"

He leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Not at all."


	20. Bet

Bet

Korra shouldered off against Mako, her chin set high and her eyebrows furrowed.

"No," she spat. "No way."

"Come on, Korra," Mako urged. "You lost fair and square."

"You cheated."

"So did you."

"Hmph."

He brushed his hands up and down her arms, trying to coax compliance out of her.

She frowned and backed away. "Don't."

He let his hands fall innocently to his sides. "Don't what?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't go all sweet on me. I know your tricks, Mako."

"I'm not trying to pull any tricks, I'm just waiting for you to hold up your end of the bet."

"I told you I'm not doing it."

"Then you should have made the bet."

"I didn't think I would lose!"

"That's the thing about betting," Mako laughed. "It doesn't matter what you think, the outcome is never a sure thing."

She pouted again and he sighed.

"Is it really that difficult for you?" He asked, truly curious.

Her pride stuck in her throat. "No. You were right."

A wide grin stretched across his face. "And?"

She sighed.

"And?" He prompted again.

She screwed her eyes shut. "And I was wrong."

He tickled her sides to get rid of the pained look on her face at her confession. She shouted at him to stop, laughing and squirming away. Mako knew he was forgiven - otherwise he'd be on the floor in two seconds flat.

"That'll teach you to bet against me on who can eat the most noodles!"


	21. Sleep Talking

Sleep Talking

Mako waited by her side while she regained her strength after being kidnapped by Tarrlok.

He nursed her back to health when she insisted in staying out in the rain until midnight simply to watch a meteor shower.

He'd laid next to her in bed countless times, soaking in her warmth as she tossed and turned with haunting dreams. She was a restless sleeper, often kicking or mumbling, but he didn't mind.

All these times and more Mako waited patiently. He held her and reassured her, knowing the worst would pass.

But then she started traveling to the Spirit World.

And he hated it.

More and more often lately, she'd slip into her trance without notice, simply lowering herself to the ground, taking up her pose, and disappeared.

He guarded her anxiously, glaring at anyone who came near. Usually she'd return within a few hours, blinking and stretching, asking for something to eat as she returned his welcome hug.

This time was different.

It had been six hours.

They'd been visiting Korra's parents when a Spirit attacked the village in the middle of the night. Mako and Korra fought viciously, driving it to the wild tundra before it vanished and Korra recklessly followed after it without a word.

The sun was crawling over the horizon, the sky a pale pink.

Korra still hadn't moved.

And as the light touched her, Mako noticed cuts that hadn't been there before.

A cut on her cheek bled sluggishly, too fresh to be from their fight. His heart raced and his throat tightened.

She was hurt and he couldn't protect her.

He used some fresh snow to clean the blood away, and she still didn't move.

The wind picked up, whipping her hair around her still frame and sending a chill through Mako's tense body.

He could do nothing but wait. There was no kicking, no mumbling about penguins to make him smile, no reaching for his hand in the dark, nothing to reassure him that his Korra was coming back to him.

It was torture.

He wrapped his scarf around her neck and chafed his hands against her arms in an attempt to keep her warm. The dawning morning brought a little more warmth, but not much, and his stomach gnawed at him with hunger. The lack of sleep started to bite at him as well, but to sleep now would be impossible.

Then, finally, she opened her eyes.

They glowed faintly, then faded to her usual clear blue as Mako exhaled.

He threw his arms around her, squeezing her so tight she could barely breath and buried his face in her neck, simply needing to hold her.

"Hey," her voice was weak as she molded against him.

"Don't do that to me again," he scolded her.

He could feel her chuckle. "I can't help it. You know that."

"At least give me some warning. You scared me."

Korra's arms grabbed onto his jacket, holding to his lifeline. "I'm sorry. But I came back. I'll always come back to you."

"I'm holding you to that. Now come on, let's get you someplace warm."


	22. Strength and Weakness

**Strength and Weakness**

Korra knew she was impulsive, though she thought of it a decisive. She couldn't stand waiting around for someone else to act or for things to change on their own.

Mako, on the other hand, liked to think things through before acting, and to weigh all possible options.

Lin preferred to work with Mako for a reason.

"There's really no taming her, is there," Lin remarked fondly as she watched Korra stand guard as a handful of triad members were marched to a police van.

Mako shook his head. "No, and I've tried over and over again. I told her the next time she goes racing into a bad situation like this that I would kill her if the triads didn't do it first, but that didn't stop her."

Lin could see how frustrated he was and reached out to briefly rest a hand on his shoulder. "You can't change who she is, and you shouldn't try. But you're with her for a reason, kid. She needs you, just as you need her."

He smiled. "I know. Believe me, I know."


	23. Engage and Avoid

**Engage and Avoid**

Korra fought to even out her breath as she stared Mako down across the ring. She was dying to knock that cocky grin off the firebender's face, but he was too cursed _fast._

She tried a flurry of punches, but he ducked away from each one and returned with a fiery kick of his own that narrowly missed her.

She tried moving in close, but he kept slipping from out of her grasp.

She tried waiting for him to attack first, but he was much more patient than her, and she shot another frustrated blast his way.

She grew more and more irritated as the match dragged on, but her team captain seemed to be enjoying himself, which only made Korra more careless.

Inevitably, he knocked her out of the ring.

When she pulled herself back up, she looked up at him as he towered over her small frame. "Just you wait," she promised, "One of these days, I'll get you."

"I look forward to it," he smirked.

He meant it, too.


	24. Breath and Pulse

Breath and Pulse

Mako felt her breath on the back of his neck and smiled. He knew what was coming.

He pretended not to notice her and turned the page of his newspaper. She place her hands on the back of his chair and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey," she murmurred in his ear, brushing his hair back.

His pulse quickened. "Hey," he replied, his voice more strained than nonchalant. It was always a game between them to see who would break first.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, leaning purposely over his shoulder.

"Bolin's team is doing horribly."

Korra winced. "Poor guy. He'll pull through some how though. You two always do."

Mako smiled warmly and gave in enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the paper.

She pouted without his full attention on her and decided more dramatic action was needed.

Korra never won this game between them.

Neither of them really minded.

She yanked his chair back and straddled his lap, draping her arms around his neck.

"I said hey," she raised an eyebrow.

Mako smirked. "You did."

"Generally that means pay attention to me."

"Generally I do."

She frowned, but noted the way his eyes flickered to her lips with satisfaction.

"Is there something more interesting in the paper?"

He hands wrapped around her thighs. "There's some fascinating new rumors about the Avatar. Apparently she and her boyfriend are giving the press lots to talk about."

That got a proud grin from the girl.

"Well, apparently she and her boyfriend are madly in love and don't care who knows it."

He looked up at her with eyes bright with anticipation. Every time he heard the word love on her lips, his heart skipped a beat. He still couldn't believe it was true. "They should really be more aware of the surroundings."

"Oh, she's always aware of her surroundings." She leaned in close to skim her lips across his neck, smiling at the way his adam's apple bobbed. "It's him I'm worried about."

He hummed. "He can hold his own."

Working her way to his ear, she breathed, "Oh, I know he can."

He chuckled, then sucked in a breath as she lipped the shell of his ear, tightening his grip on her legs.

She worked her way along his jaw and he readily leaned back, exposing the sensitive skin to her.

She'd had enough teasing, though, and pulled his chin down so she could reach his lips, hungrily kissing him.

At the contact, Mako pulled her closer to him, eliminating the space between them and pressing his hands to the small of her back. She curled around him, needing to be even closer.

As she nipped at his lips, he groaned happily and said, "You know I won again, right?"

She pinched his arm. "Is there really a winner and a loser?"

He kissed her again, deeply. "No, but I still won."


	25. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Korra walked in on Mako pacing restlessly across the room, muttering to himself, and tugging at his hair so much that the back was standing straight up.

"Hey," she greeted him and walked over to smooth his hair down. "Something wrong?"

His eyes widened at the sight of her and he immediately began to ramble.

"I know it's Valentine's Day and I meant to get you something really special but then I couldn't find anything good enough or something I could afford and now it's here and I don't have anything for you and I'm a terrible boyfriend and I don't know - "

She clamped her hand over his mouth and sternly said, "Stop it. Right there, stop it. You know I don't care about that stuff."

He mumbled against her hand, which she removed and rested on his cheek. "I care. You deserve it."

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. Don't want it."

"You're honestly going to tell me you don't want anything from your boyfriend on the day specifically set aside for gift giving boyfriends?"

"Yes," she smirked at him, knowing she was driving him nuts. He loved spoiling her when he could - which was rare - but she always made it so difficult.

He groaned in frustration and started pacing again. She laughed and pulled him back to her by his wrist. "Look, just kiss me and tell me you love me and I'm happy."

His tense expression softened. "I love you."

"Good boy. Now kiss." She puckered her lips playfully.

He laughed and obeyed, thoroughly.

Maybe his Valentine's Day wasn't a disaster after all.


	26. St Patrick's Day

St. Patrick's Day

"I never would have taken you for superstitious," Mako commented, studying Korra's collection of four leaf clovers. They were laid out carefully under a plate of glass, four clovers perfectly preserved.

"You can never have too much luck," Korra shrugged.

He picked up a small, round gray stone. "And what's this?"

"It's a blarney stone," she explained patiently. "You're supposed to kiss it for luck."

He pursed his lips in amusement, then, humoring her, began to raise the stone.

Korra snatched the rock from his hand. "I can't let just anyone kiss it," she protested, holding it high above her head. "You'll steal all the luck."

"You do remember that I'm much taller than you, right?" Mako grinned as he lunged for her prize.

She shrieked and wiggled away. She waved the rock in front of her, taunting him.

He seized her, toppling them both to the ground and trapping the stone between them.

She squirmed a bit more until she held it in front of her face, inches from him, a challenging glint in her eyes, daring him to try his luck.

After feigning twice, Mako went in for the kill.

Instead of touching stone, though, his lips met the much more pliant surface of hers.

The rock dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, quickly forgotten.


	27. April Fool's Day

April Fool's Day

Korra and Bolin were naturals when it came to playing pranks.

Mako, on the other hand, had to work a little harder.

He planned for weeks, writing out every last detail in a journal he kept on his person at all times. He thought out every possible way it could go wrong, and back up plan upon back up plan.

He was ready.

Then, Korra stole the notebook.

Mako woke up from his nap on the couch after a long day of work to find Korra seated by his feet, flipping through the notebook, an amused smirk on her lips.

Suddenly wide awake, he sprang up and snatched it back, demanding to know what she was doing.

"You've been writing in this thing non-stop," Korra defended herself with a pout as Mako glared at her. "I was curious."

"You ruined everything!"

"No, you can still do it!"

Mako shot her an unamused look.

"What?"

He sighed. "There's no element of surprise. You know everything I was planning."

"I could barely read your pig-chicken scratch," she pointed out. "And I only saw a couple pages before you woke up."

He wasn't reassured.

"Aw, don't be mad," she sidled up beside him. "You know how I hate secrets. And you never keep anything from me. It was killing me." She placed her chin on his shoulder, her big blue eyes looking up at him.

He softened, but only slightly. "You know I'd never keep anything important from you."

"Of course, I do," she said, winding her arms around his waist. "But I still had to know."

"You're impossible," he exhaled.

"But you still love me, right?"

He sighed again, and kissed her cheek. "Of course I do."

"And I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said, snuggling into his side. "Bolin's been off his guard lately…"


	28. Mother Father's Day

Mothers/Fathers Day

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy!" A little flash of red with black pig tails dashed into the room and jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down.

"Umph," Mako groaned as his daughter accidentally kicked his side, "Morning, sweetie. You're up early."

"Mommy and I made you breakfast! I did most of the work," she said proudly.

"I bet you did," he chuckled, sitting up and pulling her into his lap as Korra appeared in the doorway.

"What's the occasion?"

"It's I love Daddy Day!" The little girl exclaimed.

Mako looked to Korra for clarification. "It's something we did in my village growing up," she said, smiling. "We set aside one day to thank each of our parents for all they did for us. So today is all about telling you what a great dad you are."

Their daughter tugged on Mako's hand. "Now come get your breakfast! I made you a pretty card, too!"

Korra saw his eyes start to well up and she caught his hand as he started to follow the little girl into the kitchen, pulling him into a tight hug.

Lacing her fingers with his, she rose up on her toes to kiss him warmly. "You really are a great dad," she whispered against his lips. "She was so excited."

"You're just_ trying_ to make me cry now, aren't you?" He accused playfully, stealing another kiss.

"It's not my fault you're such a softie," she kissed him once more, then led the way to breakfast.

He followed her, so perfectly happy that he didn't even try to defend himself.


	29. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

"You're going to make yourself sick," Korra said, worried.

"I'm fine. Now can you stir this?" Mako pushed a bowl into her hands before immediately turning back to the stove to check on his soup.

She sighed, and picked up a wooden spoon. "It's just a dinner. You're been in here for _hours_."

"It's not just a dinner, and it hasn't been that long. I just want to make a good impression on your parents."

"They've already met you and love you. They aren't going to like you any less if you only spend 20 minutes on dinner."

"Still." He cracked the oven open, and frowned. "Does that smell burnt to you?"

"You are asking the wrong person. Now come on," she tugged on his apron ties. "We won't have any time to ourselves after they get here."

"Don't you dare ask me to choose between burning dinner and you," he threatened.

She pouted. "Fine," she conceded. "But only because I know you'd pick me, and dinner smells too good burn."

He turned and ruffled her hair, then pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Exactly."


	30. Spiritmas

Spiritmas

Korra sat wrapped in Mako's arms as they looked out the window at the falling snow, perfectly content.

The view from Mako's old attic simply couldn't be beat, and every year they came back to the arena to steal a night for themselves.

To Mako, the night reminded him of how far he'd come, how lucky he'd been, and how much he had to be thankful for.

To Korra, it was a night to simply be, without the weight of the Avatar on her shoulders, and no one could make her feel like that was enough like Mako could.

The night was quiet, the stars flickering, and the moon bright.

Korra listened to Mako's breath and felt the steady thrum of his heart beneath her cheek.

Mako gently stroked the dip of her waist with his thumb, the familiar curve soothing and the motion lulling him to sleep.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"I just love you a lot."

"I love you, too, Korra."


	31. Halloween

Halloween

Korra had been looking forward to tonight for weeks. Despite popular belief, she liked dressing up. There was something very alluring about the opportunity to be someone else for a day.

She and Asami got ready together before the party, the older girl helping Korra with her hair and make-up. This year she was going as a Kyoshi warrior, complete with the heavy make-up and deadly fans (she'd only nearly cut herself twice).

Mako had been mysterious about his costume, but Asami promised Korra she wouldn't be disappointed.

Asami herself was going clubbing with Bolin; Korra might get to slip into another identity for a day, but she was still the Avatar and had to rub shoulders with certain crowds. And Mako followed where Korra went.

With one last swipe of bright red lipstick, Asami pronounced Korra done. "Mako is going to drop dead when he sees you," she smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks to you," Korra insisted, studying her reflection with a pleased grin. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Asami drove Korra to the party and wished her luck.

"I'll still be able to recognize him, right?" Korra asked.

Asami chuckled. "I sure hope so."

"And I _am_ going to like this, right?" She chewed on her lip. "He's not going to leave me hanging, is he?"

"Korra," Asami chided gently.

"I know, he would never do that, I'm just nervous for some reason."

"Relax," Asami took her hands. "You're going to have a night to remember. You're dressed to kill and have an attractive man waiting for you. Now shoo!"

Korra shot her a grin, her confident, cocky self back, and jumped out of the car.

Once inside, she immediately scanned the crowd for Mako's familiar tall frame. She was about to throw decorum to the wind and call out for him when an extremely well-dressed man caught her eye, then winked at her.

She knew those eyes anywhere.

She stalked toward him, drinking in the sight of him. He was dressed in the finest of suits, sleek and black, showing off his wide shoulders and slim hips. A top hat sat jauntily on his head, and most of his face was covered with a plain white mask, his lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk.

He knew when he looked good.

He also knew how much Korra loved him in a suit.

"Happy Halloween," he said in a low voice when she was close enough to hear. He gave her an appraising look as well. Her bright blue eyes winked up at him, the dramatic lines of make up enhancing her already striking features. She was so completely covered up that Mako itched to see her creamy brown skin.

"We are not going to be at this party for very long," she warned by way of greeting.

"That might have been the plan."

Korra's eyes flashed as her hand shot out to firmly grasp his wrist. "You're horrible. Let's go."

He laughed. "You have to at least make an appearance."

"I did, I'm here. People saw me walk in and everything."

"Korra," he raised an eyebrow.

"Mako," she raised her own suggestively, and took a step closer, hooking one finger in his waistband.

"We really shouldn't…" he started to say, but trailed off as she lined her hips up with his, completely ignoring the fact that they were in a rather public place.

"Please?" She bit her lip, drawing his attention to the bright red temptations.

He groaned. "You are a horrible influence." She grinned proudly, knowing she had him. "Go say hello to Tenzin and I'll get us a taxi. Meet me outside in ten minutes?"

"Deal," she kissed his chin.

Eight minutes later, Mako leaned against the taxi, his leg jiggling impatiently, and Korra came racing out, her face alight with excitement and anticipation.

They slid in the car, their fingers teasing together, unable to go another minute without touching one another. Mako swiped his thumb along Korra's cheek, expecting it to come away chalky. "What is that stuff? How are you going to get it off."

"Only the best for the Avatar," she replied cheekily. "And Asami said it would come off with a bath."

Mako's face lit up.

"I'm not taking time to take a bath," she teased. "We have things to do first."

"I'm always more than happy to join you."

"But then I can't appreciate your costume, which I'm pretty sure was just an excuse to wear a suit." She pulled his mask off, tossing it on the seat beside her.

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "You've made it pretty clear how much you like them."

"It's not the suit I like," she fingered his lapel, "it's the man inside."

He tilted her chin up for a kiss, intending to keep it short and sweet while in the backseat of the taxi.

Korra, of course, wasn't satisfied.

She shifted, her layers of costume rustling, and swung her legs over his lap, hungrily nipping at his mouth with a soft giggle. She could feel him groan in warning, but wasn't going to back away so soon. She slid her tongue over his tightly closed mouth, then peppered kisses at the corners of his mouth.

"Patience is a virtue, Korra," he moaned.

"And virtue is the last thing on my mind."

Luckily for them, the taxi pulled up to the curb in front of their apartment.

They wasted no time in racing up the stairs, stealing kisses along the way, and collapsing on the bed in a heap of limbs and cloth. Mako roughly pulled aside her neckline, revealing the brown skin he craved. "There you are," he whispered before pouncing.

She squealed as he sucked on her skin, his tongue shooting electricity down to her toes.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he murmured.

"And I don't know whether to take yours off or just look at you all night."

"I'll keep the hat on," he offered, tugging at her sash.

"That'll work," she quickly worked through his buttons, relieving him of his shirt and jacket, admiring the muscles of his chest and arms.

He shivered under her touch.

Then he did his best to make her shiver as well.

Their clothes didn't last much longer, and despite her earlier claims, Korra's makeup started to smear until it looked more like war point than any form of cosmetics.

The only sound was the whisper of their skin and their harsh, frenzied breathing as they brought each other higher and higher, until they spiraled back to earth with pleasure and spent bodies.

As they fought to caught their breath, Mako bumped his forehead playfully against her shoulder. "I think that was a record for time spent at a party."

She shoved him back, laughing. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"And you never will. Now, I remember something about a bath?"

* * *

_And that concludes Makorra Month! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
